Harry Potter and the Approaching End
by claudiaEB
Summary: Friendship is a flower so sweet and innocent, it is a metall not easily broken, it is air; something a person cannot live without.All this things change... and blossom.Friendship can change when darkness and hope is what remains...love conquers all H/H
1. Memories

Title: Harry Potter and the Approaching End  
  
Summary; Its Harry Potter seventh year, his last year in Hogwarts School of wizards and witchcraft.  
  
Expect for answers, friendship, battles, sorrows and love. It's soon the end, but of what?  
  
Lord Voldermorts growing power, or the boy who lived? How will it end, whose lives will be  
  
Sacrificed, whose lives will be mourned?  
  
Rated: PG 13  
  
AU: OK, this is a new story from me. Please forgive me from not ending my story " A new feeling; from Friendship to love", but as I said I never really liked that fic. Those who liked that story should read this, a better story but with the same main characters as that story. Of course, Harry and Hermione.  
  
I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my latest stories, YOU ARE GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And another thing.read this story.  
  
: All Characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rolling who I admire.  
  
  
  
"Memories"  
  
Light electrifying thunders developed the dark sky. No stars could be seen as ominous grey clouds hid them. It rained, like big tears dropped from the sky, whipping the cement ground. Summer was soon to end as trees were covered with red and brown leaves.  
  
It was nearly midnight. Another thunder crashed loudly. The whole street in Privet Drive was silent as a tomb. No one was a wake, except for Harry.  
  
He lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling's difficult pattern of several squares, counting.  
  
"One Thousand, two thousand, three..."  
  
Another crash interrupted him making the light formed scar to sting. His green eyes observed the dark room when the thunder made it lit up. He turned over, looking outside the window at the terrible weather. His hand went up to the burning scar, but he didn't mind the pain, he was too used to it. Though he knew what it meant.  
  
He went to look out at the window as he saw a multiply of thunders strike somewhere in the middle of the city of London. From the room at his left, which was Aunt Petunias and Uncle Vernon's room, he could hear Vernon's loud snoring, competing with Dudley's louder ones from across the hall. But he avoided listening to them; instead he concentrated on the rains fast rhythm. "  
  
" tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap..."  
  
Making no noise he opened the window, letting the rain come in into his room, but he didn't care. He wanted to listen to notice the message that he was meant to understand.  
  
He felt cold as the rain soaked him, but he remained positioned at the windowsill, looking at the dark grey sky. His thoughts dwelled from the disturbing weather to the dream. The same dream he had dreamt over and over again this summer. The one that made him wake up in the middle of the night.  
  
At first he hadn't understood the dream. It was so strange at the beginning, but now they were much more clearer.  
  
The dream always began with him, standing alone in a dark path. He doesn't have his glasses in his dream. He would hear someone call for him, a girl's voice. He would start to run as fast as he could towards that voice. But the voice would become distant, he couldn't reach where the voice was coming from and he would start to panic, then his scar would start to burn. He would reach for the scar with his left hand, but he couldn't feel the zigzag pattern of a thunder on his forehead, it was gone. He would start to tremble and that's when he sees it. The Icon. Its white wings are cut off, so it can't reach him. The long black hair hangs loose over it's shoulder, covering the white naked body. Its hands are at its sides brushing the pale skin. Golden branches cover the feet. The angelic face looks at him and whispers a word; the same word as always with a shrill voice much alike a siren.  
  
"Muertisa´limo Livida"  
  
Then it bends its head and Harry start's to run towards it, screaming to it that he must see its eyes, those deep green eyes. But no matter what he couldn't reach it. His legs would buckle and he would fall into the hard ground, wiping away tears that had coursed down his cheeks.  
  
He would find the Icon raised its head, but its eyes were no longer green in colour, instead they turned crimson red like blood.  
  
His fast breath stops. He finally recognises those eyes. He would stand up and run towards the Icon, though he knew he could never defeat it. His rage overcomes his doubts.  
  
He would stop in front of the creature, but just as he is about to take up his wand from his pocket the creature lets out a row. It bends it short stumped wings and bends so much forward that it's black head touches the ground. The arms melt against the legs and becomes one. The now long wings are attached to the skin that has become feathers, red feathers. From the head a long beak and black round eyes stare at Harry. The phoenix bird.  
  
Harry trembled, dropping his wand on the ground; he took a step closer to it and leaned on the huge wings, which protectively covered his shoulders.  
  
" Is it time yet?" he whispered, but the bird doesn't respond.  
  
" Please help me to forget and to bind my time, help me..." Harry closes his eyes, tears running along his warm cheeks" He is here and I'm alone, he is stronger and I'm weaker, is it fair? Help me..."Then his voice dies out and there's where he always wake's up.  
  
Harry takes a strong grip on the now wrinkled curtains; he closes his eyes as he thinks about his dream over and over again. It's true, it's all true.  
  
He lets his memories take control of his mind, memories from the past two years. So much has changed, since he turned fourteen.  
  
He remembers Cedrik Diggories death and the waking of Lord Voldermort in his fourth year. He also remembered the panic of death that chased every living soul in his fifth year and the guilt that always washed over that memory, the death of Colin. He had wanted to help Harry, to let him now that he one day, he too could become someone like him. Harry can still remember the words he told Colin two days before his death.  
  
" Colin I really appreciate that you think me as a hero, I'm really flattered. But I'm not, I never was and never will I'm just an ordinary boy who happens to have a bloody scar as a sign that will always be a curse over me, so leave me alone!  
  
Colin had kept silent but his eyes were solemn.  
  
" I just wanted to say to you that I still admire you Harry. I don't care what they say, that you are the one who let him die, the one who let you- know-who's Destroyers Hermits to escape from the security charm from Dumbledore's hands. I don't believe them Harry! I still believe in you, and so do Hermione and Ron and many others! You just can't shut all off them off because you think that they will be saved when you distanced yourself from others!  
  
Harry gritted his teeth.  
  
" Get out of my sight Colin, I don't want to see any of you! I'm tired living up to my name, cause the Harry Potter that you think I am doesn't exist! Find another "hero", or why don't you become one your self..."  
  
There it was again, the overwhelming guilt. His thoughts dwelled to the body; the lifeless body that held a golden branch, holding it tight for dear life, even when his life already had slipped away. Colin.  
  
Harry shut his eyes; he didn't want to cry, not again. He closed the window. The sky was becoming somewhat clearer, the grey clouds drifting away.  
  
Harry scanned across the room. His books were on the small brown desk that uncle Vernon had intended to through out, but didn't cause Harry had "intentionally" said that it was an ugly old table. So it was installed in Harry's room.  
  
He had five books on the table, one that Hermione had sent him for summer- reading (though he hadn't even read the first page) and the other four books were about Quidditch, his favourite sport. A special book about "How to become a perfect seeker" was open and the picture of him flying around in that page made him remember Ron's face, when he saw the books cover. To think about how his face fell upon seeing Harry's face all over the book, made Harry smile. But the strangest thing was that it was even Ron who bought book and gave it eventually to Harry. That had been in his sixth year at Hogwart School.  
  
His eyes went to his wardrobe where all his overgrown clothes were. He opened it to look at the mirror inside.  
  
Just when he was about to open the closet, the glass suddenly started to crack into pieces.  
  
He jumped back; too choke to even let a sound out. He blinked, thinking that he was hallucinating, but when his green eyes observed the former blank, smooth mirror he saw that he wasn't. Harry remained still. Uncle Vernon might heard the noise and woke up, but fortunately the snoring continued. He wasn't awake.  
  
Harry felt the cold pieces, attached to the wardrobe door, beneath his finger. His eyes traced from the pieces to his reflection. The black mop of hair, high length and deep, green eyes. Those eyes which  
  
he had inherited from his muggle-born, dead mother.  
  
He had changed. They had said that he looked so much alike his father, except from the green eyes. They said that those eyes gave him his personality, that it was those eyes that gave him his name, Harry.  
  
By "they", Harry meant the icons. The ones that had rescued him from death in his sixth year and the same ones who had killed him, Colin. The ones that occupied his dreams every night.  
  
But this was not the time to remember the dream, not now. He looked once again at his reflection, he was no longer the boy who lived, but the young man who is still a live.  
  
To be continue 


	2. Letters and longing

Sorry about my misspell of J.K ROWLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
" Dudley dear! Honey come down and eat your breakfast!"  
  
Aunt Petunia´s shrill voice outside the door made Harry's eyes blink open. He had apparently fallen asleep. He fond himself sitting on the chair next to his desk, holding a letter. It was from Sirius. He had received it last week; it had taken Hedwig a long time to fly from the place where Sirius was hiding to finally reach Privet Drive. But the trip was worth it, seeing the white owl come flying back with the white parchment tied on her leg made Harry far happier than getting the huge chocolate cake from Mrs. Weasley for his birthday. But the joy didn't last for long, Sirius' letter made him even more depressed than he already was.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I received your letter and I'm very happy that Dudley has stopped his diet. Now you can eat proper food, thank god!  
  
I can image how much you must look like your father right now. I can see you charming every girl you pass by with that smile of yours.  
  
Harry the real reason why I wrote back is that I want you to prepare for what's coming.  
  
Harry, I'm going back to Azcaban.  
  
Is not that they have caught me, but I have to do it for one reason which you aren't prepare to hear, not yet. I'm sorry Harry, I know that for your hole life people have hide you the truth, for your own safety, I'm sorry for being one of those.  
  
But Harry, don't worry. Don't believe in what the minister says, don't believe in anyone, except for Dumbledore. He will contact you soon.  
  
It's time Harry, soon this will all end believe me.  
  
Have hope Harry, have hope  
  
Take care  
  
Snuffles  
  
  
  
Harry still remembered how the parchment slipped from his stiff hands on the floor, how empty he had felt. Dumbledore had not contacted him yet, nor by Owl post or H.M.P ( hologram message picture). And the thought of that they where hiding something form him made him even more tense. Maybe it was for his sake, but Harry couldn't care less, what matters was his godfather Sirius.  
  
Now Harry was reading the letter again, he remembered each word in the letter without looking at it. His eyes went from line to line, swallowing every word, just when his door flew open and he looked up. It was Dudley.  
  
His fat cousin looked at him with his piggy eyes, which seemed to be small compared to the size if his head, with his arms crossed over his huge belly. He had a small, thin moustache much alike uncle Vernon's. Dudley stepped closer to Harry.  
  
"What do you want?", asked Harry putting his hand in his pocket. He smiled inwardly when Dudley looked scared after seeing Harry placed his hand in his pocket. Dudley stepped back, a bit scowl on his face. Harry took his wand pretending to be observing it.  
  
" You know that you aren't allowed to perform magic, my dad has forbidden it", Dudley snorted loudly. He took another step back, his now narrowed eyes fixed on Harry's wand which was letting out several sparks once in a while.  
  
Harry stood up and looked down at his cousin. He was now muck more taller than Dudley, and his cousin resented it. Harry stood straight and confident.  
  
" But your daddy isn't here right now Dudley, is he? He is down there, and it will take him several seconds to come running up here, by then you will be a very small...", harry didn't get to finish what he was saying, a tiny brown owl fluttered inside an perched by the window sill, hooting excitedly. He stared at the letter the owl was carrying.  
  
Harry glanced to where Dudley stood, but he stormed out of the room the minute the owl perched outside the window.  
  
Opening the window, Harry let the owl come in, but not before locking his door. He didn't want uncle Vernon in his room right now and destroying his morning like every other day. Harry caressed the owl and realised that it was soaking wet. He took out an unused shirt and pat the owl dry.  
  
" Hi Pig," Harry said to the owl, which was pecking his fingers. Hedwig let out a row from her cage; sending Piegwidgeon a disapproving look.  
  
" Calm down, Hedwig,", Harry said, carefully untying the parchment from Pig's leg. The brown owl flew from the windowsill to Harry's desk where a couple of crackers were lying.  
  
Hi Mate!  
  
How are you? I hope that you are fine. I heard about Snuffles in the "With News Daily" and I can't still believe it. It's so hopeless Harry and I can't say more than that I'm sorry. But lets hope that everything will turn out for the best. Dad is trying everything so let's hope and see...  
  
Mum is hysterical, she is afraid that the minister will find out that Snuffles has been in touch with you all this years, but personally I don't think so. She wants you to come here and live with us now, but professor Dumbledore won't let her. I know why it's best for you to stay at the Dursley, so I didn't really help mum against Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione has been trying to get in touch with you this whole summer, but you haven't responded her letters. She thinks that you are mad at her for some reason. She is actually sitting here beside me and wants to write a few lines.  
  
Harry! Why haven't you responded my letters! I met Ron just about now. We are sitting here at " Sara Witch's delicious Chocolate Pumpkins". Wish you were here right now, then it will be like the old days.  
  
I missed you Harry, and so has Ron too. I'm sorry about Snuffles. I don't know what to say, my books and brain don't help me to do something about him. I hope....I hope everything will turn out for the best.  
  
Miss you  
  
Love Hermione  
  
Ps. Write me back and tell me how you are....oh and I almost forgot look at "Memorial of Great Wizards and Witches of all time" page 30 ( you can order it) , it will make you a bit happy at least"  
  
Well Harry that's all. Oh, I almost forgot! Fred and George have opened a Joke store and they are promoting a new product. It's called "Hair fish". It makes fish come out from your head when you comb your hair.  
  
Ginny is attending an art school for her sixth year, she wanted me to tell you that, Why, I don't know.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry folded the letter into a perfect square and placed under his pillow in case Dudley would come in. He smiled when he thought about Hermione and Ron an how he missed them. They had become like his family. It pained him to think about Sirius and what he was going through at the moment.  
  
Sitting by his desk Harry took out a piece of paper. He reached for the bottle of ink by his bed and began to write.  
  
Hi Ron!  
  
I don't know what's happening anymore. Snuffles is...I can't tell you right now. But I'm really worried. There is an explanation to all this, but it seems that I'm not supposed to know.  
  
My scar hurt yesterday night...I don't know what to do. I can't write to Snuffles and I don't want to write to Dumbledore. Remember what I had to do last summer when he found out that my scar burned? I don't want to do that again, better facing Vol ...sorry You-Know-Who than having to do a Mem. Pintur Suen and see live what havocs he has been breaking.  
  
By the way, good that George and Fred have finally opened a Joke Store, I'm really glad for them. How are things with Percy, Bill and Charlie? Has Percy become supreme director of LOC ( Law and Orders witch Council) yet?  
  
So long Ron and see you soon.  
  
Bye  
  
Harry  
  
Ps. Tell Ginny that I'm happy for her.  
  
He rolled the parchment and tied to Pig's leg. The owl hooted excitedly then flew away. Harry took another piece of paper, but this time from one of his blank books, and began to write to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
I haven't received any letters from you; I was even beginning to think that you were mad at me. Here, things are rather okay, Dudley is terribly afraid of m, and so are uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia. But they still treat me like...well like they always have,  
  
One good thing is that Dudley has stopped his diet; he complained that he was starving to death and that when would move out( pure lie) he will never visit uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia. Clever boy really, cause from that day aunt Petunia gave him everything he asked for. No more carrots as lunch from now on.  
  
I wanted to avoid this subject, but I know that it's impossible. It pains me to know that I can't do anything for Snuffles, that I'm stuck here with my hands all tied up while terrible things are happening!  
  
Well that's how my life is!  
  
Miss you Hermione, very much, I wish this summer end soon so I can see you and Ron,  
  
Hugs  
  
Harry  
  
Folding the letter Harry opened Hedwig's cage and let the white owl fly around the room. Harry put his fingers across his lips, motioning Hedwig to quiet down. She perched on Harry's shoulder while Harry tied the parchment around her leg.  
  
Harry looked at his white owl with affection. Hedwig had been his constant companion for six years. As she was bout to spread her wings, he on impulsive plucked a flower from one of the few plants in his room and put it inside the folded parchment without untying the string that holds the letter to Hedwig's foot. He smiled.  
  
Harry leaned against the windowsill, watching Hedwig soar across the blue sunny sky, thinking how much he missed his friends, how much he missed his freedom.  
  
There were only a few weeks left for school to start, but for him it felt like an eternity.  
  
To be continue......  
  
NOW...........REVIEW; REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The guest

This chapter is very short, but I will make it up for chapter 4......promise you that  
  
Want to thank my wonderful beta-reader Cait! Thank you Cait!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry walked down the staircase. He heard aunt Petunia talking to uncle Vernon about "growing something". He stood a while in staircase, considering not going down and keep his morning in peace or well...going down. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon changed subject from money to Harry, that he was an ungrateful brat who doesn't do any use ( at this moment Dudley banged the table several times, screaming over and over again, " Kick him out, kick him out...")  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, thinking, "stupid kid". Suddenly it became silent. Uncle Vernon said something to aunt Petunia, which made her scream.  
  
" A guest! And you haven't said anything until now, YOU, YOU, You..."  
  
"Petunia calm down, she just wants to stay here a few days, the she is going out. And besides her parents will pay us for keeping her a few days. They say that she is going to her grandparents next. Her family is rich and she is really good girl...and very normal. She has straight A's."  
  
Aunt Petunia smiled widely.  
  
" Maybe she could be something for our little Dudley( at this Harry had to cover his mouth for not laughing out loud)"  
  
In respond Dudley burped.  
  
Soon the conversation turned to something about cars and then to Harry again, but this time Harry didn't listen. His stomach had finally chosen to not starve.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, but first glancing at the huge picture of Dudley, aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon smiling false at his left in the dull hall, uncle Vernon grunted, aunt Petunia gave him a nasty look, and Dudley opened his mouth and showed him all the chewed food-pieces of bacon, egg, ketchup and something brown.  
  
Harry ignored the sickening sight and went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of milk. Just as he was about to open it, aunt Petunia stood up and grabbed the bottle from him.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooo! Are you crazy, boy! I need this for the cake for tonight, do you have any consideration, do you?"  
  
She put the bottle back in the refrigerator, after she filled a cup of cold water and took a tea bag from the cupboard near Harry, muttering words like "selfish boy", "think he is something"...then something like "should kick him out soon". But Harry didn't care about what she said or didn't say, he was too used to it. Instead he took the cup from her hands and sat next to Dudley who had forgotten that Harry was near him, his eyes were transfixed on something outside the window and his mouth was hanging open. Harry turned his head and saw what Dudley was staring at. A girl.  
  
"Dudley honey", began Aunt Petunia nervously, " is something..."but was soon interrupted by the doorbell ringing.  
  
" Who can it be so early in the morning!?" complained uncle Vernon, while he went to open the door. His eyes bulging out of pure anger, so Harry expected an outburst on the unwanted visitor.  
  
A long silence followed. After a minute or two uncle Vernon came in, his face was red as he muttered, " This is my brother's wife's nice".  
  
The girl looked rather dull and vain. She had long blond hair with streaks of black colour, and her face was covered with makeup to cover red acne. Her nose pointed out in a very odd direction, as she had wanted to try home- surgery.  
  
Harry looked down and began drinking his cold tea.  
  
Aunt Petunia did the exact opposite, she stood up and welcomed the guest with a tight hug.  
  
"Hello Sweetheart! Come in and sit with us. Would you like some fresh milk?" she asked, ignoring Harry's reaction. She filled a glass of milk.  
  
Uncle Vernon motioned to Harry to stand up and give her his seat, muttering some words Harry stood up and sat on the only available chair. He scowled as he sat gingerly, the seat was kinda old and rickety.  
  
Harry glanced at Dudley, who still looked at the girl with drawling mouth. Harry nearly choked with laughter. But remained quickly his composture, remembering how he had behaved near Cho Chang, the pretty girl who was no longer a Hogwart student. His feelings for her had almost changed to friendship...almost. He remembered the hug she had given him before going separate outside the Hogwarts train, saying " You are a great wizard Harry, it wouldn't surprise me if you find a great witch as your companion." It was that at moment Harry realised that he wasn't in love with Cho, it had just been a little crush. But to Ron, that hugged had seen everything except for friendship.  
  
" What's your name? Aunt Petunia asked, giving uncle Vernon a nasty look for lack of information.  
  
The girl looked from her to uncle Vernon, to Dudley and finally to Harry.  
  
" My name is Greta", she answered with a Scottish accent.  
  
" Oh, what a lovely name!" shrieked aunt Petunia making Dudley and uncle Vernon to nod in agreement.  
  
" Greta Hambut Dursley"  
  
Harry stiffed his mouth with dry bread in attempt to stifle his laughter, but crumbs kept coming out.  
  
" You come from long Hampshore, huh? Your dad told me that yesterday, must be a beautiful city with "normal" people?" asked uncle Vernon clearing his throat, then gave a meaningful look at Harry, who avoided it.  
  
" Yes, sir. A beautiful city indeed, with wealthy and decent people", she paused, looking at Harry, " I didn't know that you have another son, sir?", she said causing Harry to spit out tea from his mouth.  
  
"Oh, no!", aunt Petunia said" He is just a bra...I mean a homeless boy whom we of pity received in our simple but love-filled home! And does he thank us, no he certainly doesn't!"  
  
Harry took a towel and wiped the mess he had made on the table, receiving nasty looks from both aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon.  
  
Greta's gaze went from both Vernon and Petunia and finally stopped at Harry. Her lips curled into a smile as she saw the boy's broad-shoulders, black unruly hair and blazing green eyes. When he bent forward to get the spot nearest her she could see his strong hands and arms gently wipe clean the table corner..." He must be training or something," she thought," Unlike him", she glanced over to Dudley who's eyes were still fixed on her.  
  
Harry sat back, and finished his breakfast in haste for fear that he would explode into laughter.  
  
Aunt Petunia began to talk about London and Privet Drive ( all the gossips), while uncle Vernon ate in silence with wrinkled brows (probably thinking about the new head chief at the post office) and Dudley hardly touched his food. His gaze was still on Greta.  
  
Just as Harry was about to drink the last sip of his cold tea, he felt something touching his pants. He put down his cup, his eyes nearly bulged out when he realised what it was. It was a foot. Greta's foot.  
  
His eyes went from aunt Petunia, to uncle Vernon and to Dudley, and saw that they hadn't noticed. He stood up quickly, his face scarlet red.  
  
"I...I...excuse me," he managed to squeeze out. He rushed out of the kitchen, leaving a very disappointed Greta.  
  
To be continue....  
  
Now review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you want me to continue review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!!! If you like the story, review, review, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I live for reviews, flames are also welcomed....  
  
Claudia 


End file.
